Bloody High School
by itachigirl101
Summary: It sucks being a new kid as will Sakura Haruno find out as she enters a new world and new danger like boys, sex, and a whole lot more. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody High School**

_Chapter one: new kid_

Beep, Beep, Beep, crash

Sakura- stupid fucken alarm clock

Sakura groaned as she got up from bed walking over to her closet picking a black pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt and a red tank top. After getting dressed she walked down stairs only to come face to face with her older brother Akiko. He looked at me and smirked "always the goth are we sister"-said Akiko smirking as sakura shot him a death glare. Akiko just stood their smirking before looking at the wall clock behind sakura "you need a ride"-asked Akiko still smirking. Sakura knobbed and grabbed her black and red messenger bag and a pop tart. She followed Akiko out the door to his black BMW as she hopped in the front seat her two younger brothers Daiki and Hideki seating in the back fighting again. Akiko finally got in and started the car as we left the driveway.

After awhile we arrived in front of tiger high a sign escaped sakura's lips as she got out **great a new school and me nervous as hell I have a bad feeling** as she grabbed her bag. Akiko smirked "have good day at school"-said Akiko and sakura's brother sakura smiled at her little brothers and sent a death glare at her older brother as she shut the door and started walking down the long road to high school. Sakura got to the stairs and set down **damn I am so fucken tried stupid alarm clock** as she looked down at the piece of paper that was her schedule. The bell rang as sakura stood up and walked through the door as she went in to the office and got her key for her locker quickly walking to her locker and putting a binder away and walked off to her first hour math with kakashi. Sakura walked into the room as a man set sleeping at his desk but quickly woke up and looked at sakura and smiled "hey kids listen up this must be sakura Haruno the new kid right"-said kakashi to every one sakura knobbed as kakashi looked around the room. Then pointed to a desk by a guy with long black hair in a loose pony tail and red eyes, sakura quickly took the seat as a lot of the girls sent her death glares **damn this girls are getting annoying I hate school so I must being sitting by a popular boy just my luck. **Kakashi stood up from his desk and handed out a work sheet as sakura got hers the bell rang as everyone stood up and left the class. **So far today had gone horribly and now I have PE just great **sakura signed as she walked through the gym doors only to be meet by a girl running into her. Sakura was not happy but kept cool the girl looked up and then back down "sorry about that I should watch where I'm going"-whispered the girl as she walked away. Sakura just stood their in a daze as the teacher walked out of the locker room.

Their sakura saw him that boy but he was sitting with five boys one looked to be his brother **by the way where is brother he should be here by now school skipper** just like god was reading her mind the door opened and her brother walked in. The teacher knobbed at him as he set down, by two boys in the corner and looked at me and smirked. The teacher sent papers around as a paper was handed to sakura she read in **itachi, sasuke, neji, naruto, sakura, and kiba **everyone groaned. The teacher knobbed "ok the paper you received has your team you will be on for the rest of high school which is two years. Everyone was not happy the girls sent sakura a don't touch them or you die stare.

Sakura couldn't wait till school was over the teacher blew her horn "now get into your group"-yelled the teacher. People ran around sakura just stood their dumb folded as the teacher pointed to a group in the back. Sakura walked to them slowly and set down itachi just stared at her **she is different then most girl most would ask me out that boy must be her brother**. Sakura felt a pair of eyes watching her but didn't move instead she turned her eyes to look at itachi who was smirking like their was no tomorrow. Noises were every where groups screamed at each other as sakura looked at her team they all watched her. "Hey guys my names sakura Haruno what's yours"-asked sakura the guy with the dog feel down laughing as the others started giggling. Sakura frowned as the bell rang she stood up and raced to her locker grabbed her books and ran to Akiko car and jumped in along with Akiko. He started laughing "nice day"-asked Akiko smirking I sent him the worst death glare every "drive"-I shouted as we drove off. Tomorrow would be another day at bloody high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody High School**

_Chapter two: another day of school_

Sakura woke up and raced to her closet this time she grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a long black sleeve shirt and a navy blue tank top throwing them on. She ran down stairs grabbed her bag and sat down waiting for her brother to finish but he didn't come down instead her phone rang she picked it up "hello" she heard laugh _great they left I am going to kill them _"hey sis you better hurry if you want to be on time" I hung up the phone and took off running down the road till I saw the school and my brother smirking at me as I stopped in front of his "go to hell"- I said as I hit him in the arm he smirked I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. Sakura turned around to see red eyes smirking I heard my brother laugh as itachi smirked "do you need a ride I'm not going to school so"-he said smirking "yes I would" her brother cut in "love to". I felt anger rise I hated my brother a lot so today I was going to get even I picked up the phone a dialed moms number "hello"-said mom. "Mom Akiko is skipping again"-I heard a yell "damn it he is going to get it when I find him" the phone was hung up. "Brother I got even don't mess with fire.

Sorry it short but I couldn't think of much since it's the morning but I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody High School**

_Chapter three: trouble_

I almost laughed when I got home to see my mom scolding Akiko, Akiko looked at me and shot me a I'm going to get even glare, I smirked and flipped him off and walked up to my bedroom.

When I opened my door, my room was just how I left it besides the body of my best friend sitting on my bed, **just who I needed, thank you heaven. **

"Hey kitten what's up" asked Jiro, I ran over to him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and waited for me to calm down, and when I finally did I sat beside him.

"Ok kitten spill you're never this depressed what's up" stated Jiro with concern laced in his voice, I looked down at my hands, "I don't fit in here, my brothers belong here but I don't, when I went to school I fit like a devil in a sea of angels I wanted to die then and there" I spilled my guts to him as he listened.

Finally after I was done, I almost cried again if it wasn't for Jiro being there I would have, "Kitten I'm about to make your day a lot brighter" calmed Jiro.

I nodded my head my way of saying continue, Jiro smirked "Kitten the gang is moving up here" stated Jiro proudly, I almost fall off the bed, "you don't have to for me" I whispered.

Jiro tasked me and looked me straight in the eye, "the school was boring without you and besides most of the goths left so the gang made a choice to move up here" stated Jiro.

"The whole gang is moving here? Where are you guys going to live?" I asked, Jiro almost laughed but kept it in "we live next door" teased Jiro but also with seriousness in his voice.

I couldn't stop it I hugged him as tight as I could until he started choking and I let go, "So the whole gang is over there, everyone" I almost shouted cause I was so happy.

Jiro smirked, "yes all of them, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Rock lee, Hinata, and Sai" stated Jiro.

I almost jumped of the bed in excitement, "the whole gang, I love you, but when are you going to start school" I asked.

Jiro smirked "tomorrow", I got more excited and almost jumped him again, "Well kitten I'm sorry but I got to go but I'll drive you to school for now on" clamed Jiro.

"Thank god my brothers a dickhead" I almost shouted, Jiro leaned in a kissed me on my cheek "by kitten" and with that he jumped out my window.

I walked to my closet and looked in I had finished unpacking yesterday and my closet was full as could be.

I heard a knock at my door, I walked over and opened it slowly but when I saw my mom I stopped, "Yes" I whispered.

"I guess you know by now who's next door I don't want you doing drugs again you hear me" stated my mom. She thinks she's all that god, "Oh are you going to stop me" I asked.

My mom stood wide eyed, "Whatever just don't blame me if something happens to you" shouted my mom as she took off running down the hall.

I could care less, I walked outside and meet up with my brother in the hall, I hated this family right now well beside my little brothers but mom and Akiko I hate.

"That was mean Sakura just mean" shouted Akiko, I walked past him not really caring at the moment, I walked into the kitchen to see my dad sitting on the couch.

I looked away, and walked to the kitchen and grabbed my messenger bag and ran upstairs; I quickly did all my homework and went to sleep.

I woke up five minutes earlier in was around five o'clock, I got up from under my black comforter and dragged myself to my shower.

I set the shower on freezing cold and quickly rid myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower my mind begin to wonder as the water hit my skin.

I washed my hair and cleaned my skin slowly, finally when I was done I stepped out of the shower, turning it off on my way out.

**Damn I feel horrible,** I blow dried my hair as well as straightened my beautiful jet black hair that now had crimson highlights; I walked to my closet only wearing a towel around me.

"Fuck yeah you should wear a towel more often or better yet nothing" shouted Jiro, I turned around about ready to punch him but it was Jiro so what can I say.

"Whatever" I whispered as I took out a pair of black baggy pants that were loose at my waist and showed off my flat stomach just they way I liked it.

After putting the pants on the bed I looked thought the closet to find a shirt I liked, "hey kitten do mind if I pick the shirt like always" asked Jiro.

"What the hell go right ahead" I said moving away from the closet, "Ok need something that clings to you body and shows of your tits and brings out that tanned skin" whispered Jiro.

Finally he came out carrying a lot of stuff, I almost laughed but he picked out my whole outfit and it looked great.

"Thanks" I whispered as I ran into the bathroom, ten minutes later I came out wearing a red and black skirt mini skirt that had red and black legs covered that when from my knee to my feet where it was like socks.

Under my mini skirt was a pair of hip huggers that no one could see unless they bent down, I also had on a quarter sleeve crimson top with a skull tank top over it.

And around my waist rested two belts one red and the other black and they were put in a way where they made an X shape around my waist.

My hair was brushed where my bangs covered my left eye and made me look like a whore but I didn't care I turned around so Jiro could get a better look.

"Damn girl you looked fucken sexy in that outfit" shouted Jiro, I smirked and pulled on my black long top converse and grabbed my messenger bag.

To add the final touch I put on black eyeliner but I put it on heavy, then I put on my black choker as well a my checker colored waist band and my god hater ring which went on my middle finger, and then I put red and black plastic bracelets that fell down my arm.

I gave myself the once over and nodded to Jiro who jumped out the window as I walked down; it was silent probably left me again well I don't care.

My feet happily ran to the door and threw it open to see Jiro black motorcycle sitting engine roaring as Jiro sat on it smirking at me.

I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hey what about the others" I asked, Jiro smirked "their going to meet us there" replied Jiro.

I nodded as he took off at full speed, we drove along chatting about random stuff until we came to a red light, where we stepped and waited.

Until a Hummer pulled beside I looked at it and my eyes went blood shot, because the driver was one guy I think his name was itachi and the rest of his gang were in there looking at me.

Jiro cot my eyes and looked the same way, but looked away quickly and took off, I almost yelped and Jiro said sorry.

We made it to school ten minutes early but the parking lot was almost already full Jiro parked in the back and got off along with me.

Just when I thought the worst was over the hummer pulled in beside Jiro motorcycle and everyone got out all of them giving me the once over and walked inside.

"Sakura hey Sakura" yelled a voice I could never forget it was Ino and the gang as they ran up to us and she hugged me like I just came back from a long trip.

"Ok Sakura what's your schedule" asked Ino, "Ok I got math with Kakashi, PE with might guy, science with Orochimaru, Art with Kurenai, English with Jiraiya, Health with Tsunade, and History with Asuma" I said.

Ino nearly jumped me again "Ok I have 1, 3, 6, and 7" clamed Ino, I nodded and looked at the others but more or less Deidara.

"Ok fine I have 2, 5, 7 with you" stated Deidara, I nodded and turned toward Sasori, "3, 5, 7" whispered Sasori.

I nodded happily and turned towards Tenten, "Fine I got 4 and 7" said Tenten, I nodded again and I turned towards the rest "Me and Shikamaru have only 7th with you" said Temari.

"And me and Sai have 4th and 6th with you" cheered Hinata, I turned my head to look at the remaining four.

"God me and Gaara have 1st and 2nd" clamed Kankuro, I turned towards rock lee and Kisame "and you guys" I asked.

"3rd and 5th" said Kisame, I nodded and turned towards rock lee "Me my love only has PE with you" booed rock lee.

I nodded and smiled "hey what about you Jiro" I asked, Jiro looked really sad "I'm afraid all I have is lunch no class" whispered Jiro.

"Its ok we can chill at lunch but I have to run" I shouted as I took off running towards my locker, when I got there I slammed the key in and opened it but just then I felt arms wrapping around my waist and four people standing behind him.

"Hey sexy" whispered a male voice, It felt like my legs were made of Jelly, "Were going to skip the first two hours today" whispered the voice just as a blindfold went over my eyes.

I tried fighting his grip but he only tightened it, "Who are you" I almost shouted, I felt a hand rub my butt like a feather "you will find out soon Sakura" whispered the voice I was pushed gently into someone else's hands.

They forced me to walk, who knows where but after a few minutes I felt myself being lifted and put on what felt like a leather seat.

Then I heard four door slam shut and I started to panic I thrashed around until I felt finger lightly moving from my knee to my private area.

"If you don't be a good girl I'll have to take you right here" whispered someone, I almost jumped and it continued it climb up.

"Good" stated another voice, I felt the car roaring to life as we took off, I curled into a ball but arms wrapped around my waist but I just curled father into my ball where my head my buried.

I felt the car stop and the engine die, fear took over my body and I froze like a statue, I heard all the doors open and then felt myself being lifted but I didn't get out of my ball.

I heard a door open and I entered someplace cold, I felt my self being laid down on what felt like a bed.

My blindfold was removed and I looked around to see those PE guys or my group stood there smirking, I looked around with my eyes wide as golf balls.

I felt a body press against my back, my body tensed and I froze in place as I felt two hands land softly on my shoulder and began rubbing them.

My body just became more tense and my brain kept telling me to get out and I listened I tried to jumped off the bed but the guys shot me a warning glare.

"Don't worry babe you'll enjoy it" whispered the guy behind me, ok now my fear turned into terror and I bolted towards the door I had my hand on the knob.

When I felt a finger hit the back part of my knee as I fell backwards only to be cot by to strong arms, "its useless love I want you and I'm not letting you go" whispered the man.

"Who the hell are you people I know your from gym but who are you" I shouted, the man behind me walked over to the bed and laid me down so that I was looking straight at him.

"I'm itachi" said the man with the raven hair and red eyes, "I'm Neji" spoke the man with brown hair and white eyes, "Yeah Kiba" said the man with the small dog.

"Naruto" shouted a blonde haired boy, "Sasuke" said a guy with a chicken butt hair do.

"You guys get gone" shouted Itachi, everyone nodded and left, as itachi turned towards me "We got all day babe I'll show to pleasure you never felt before" whispered itachi.

Tears started rolled down my cheeks "you tears makes me want you more" whispered Itachi, My brain was scream I started trying to run again but he pinned my wrist above my head and did something so that I couldn't move them.

"Now babe don't worry if you get pregnant I'll stay by you side and even after this I'll still hold you and show you love if you let me" asked Itachi.

I turned my head but he pulled my face back so I looked straight in his eyes "Sakura I've never meet a girl like you and let me prove I can be a prefect boyfriend" whispered Itachi.

My voice finally returned, "Why do you want me why not go after Tenten or Ino or someone prettier than me" I whispered.

Itachi was pissed "you are beautiful the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you look like a dark angel" stated itachi.

I lowered my head, but itachi kissed my forehead. "Take off your mask Sakura take it off" whispered Itachi.

"Itachi I'm a" I started but became too embarrassed to finish, "Sakura will you please be my girlfriend" asked Itachi.

I looked into his eyes and he wasn't lying, "Sure why not" I whispered, "what I didn't catch the Sakura" asked itachi, "I said yes" I stated loudly.

Itachi pressed his soft warm lips against mine it felt like I put my lips on a electric cord and got shocked, Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and held me like I was a glass vase worth a million pieces and that could be easily broken.

I felt my body melt against his like he was ice and I was fire, at the last minute Itachi pulled away and smirked, "You want to know something Sakura" asked Itachi.

"Sure" I replied still in a daze, "we have school and starting right now you're my girlfriend" whispered Itachi.

I smiled but it was a cracked smile, "Oh and also babe I live on the other side of you" stated Itachi.

I nodded my head then looked around the room, "ok can we go and why did we come here" I asked somewhat confused.

"Well I was planning on spending the day with you instead of going to school but you can't so I'm going to stay at school" whispered Itachi.

I nodded my head as I stood up with itachi behind me, I opened the door and walked outside I felt light for some reason but I walked over to his hummer and slide in the front.

Along with itachi who slid into the drivers side but didn't start the car, "Sakura do you want to go to school" asked itachi in a horny way.

"Not really got anything in mind" I teased, but regretted that when he scooped me up and almost flew inside that room again.

He laid me on the bed softly and crashed his lips against mine I felt like I was on fire and I tangled my fingers though his raven locks.

The fire within me reached a whole new level and I pressed my chest against his, I felt like I was floating though the sky.

Itachi never breaking the kiss slide his hands down to take off my converse that now lay forgotten on the floor.

Itachi then started butterfly kisses down my neck each kiss just added to the fire, I felt a moan escape my lips and I became red with embarrassment.

Itachi continued till he came to the beginning of my shirt and I heard a pouting sound as he slowly slide his hands up my shirt and pulled off both of them in seconds only breaking the heart felt kiss for mere seconds.

Then returned to my lips while he worked on my skirt pulling them and the leg covers off and somehow rid himself of his clothes as well.

As he moved his body so that it was a clear entrance, and pushed it slow at first and harder until I felt like my body was going to blow up.

I felt my walls tighten around his dick and I became light headed, moans escaped my mouth like a song, and he started pushing in and out till I felt something fill me up.

After hours we were both tried as hell as he laid beside me panting and pulled me into his chest as I fell asleep inside my new haven.

If you liked it please review and tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody High School**

_Chapter four: Dirty secrets_

I was woken up around seven o'clock by Itachi; I woke up to see him getting his pants on while his hand was rubbing my upper leg. Itachi threw me my messenger bag and I gave him a weird look "check your phone". He didn't have to say another word I dug though my bag till I found my cell phone and flipped it open to find out I had five missed calls. One from Jiro who called around three-thirty, One from Ino around twelve-forty, one from Akiko around six-thirty, one from Temari around five-twenty-seven, and the last one from Deidara around eight-twenty. I glanced at Itachi to see him staring at me his piercing mine that's when it clicked Itachi had looked at my phone.

"Itachi, did you……………hmmm look at my phone" I asked afraid of the answer, but all I got was a smirk in return.

"I think we should get you home" proclaimed Itachi as he handed me my clothes.

I quickly got dressed and looked just like I had before, and followed Itachi out the door and into his car in didn't take long before we were in front of my house. Itachi kissed me on the forehead as I got out and ran up to my door only to have the door be opened by my mom. Who dragged me inside, flipped of Itachi, and threw me on the sofa.

"Your brother told me everything; you lost your virginity, you're most prized possession" I cut my mom off knowing the rest of her speech.

"What makes you think I haven't lost it already?" I stated in a calm tone not giving my mother the satisfaction of pushing me into an argument.

"See this is what happens when you hang around with those people they are bad for you, that it I'm banding you from seeing them"

"And what makes you think you can stop me, _**Mother**_"

"Fine if you want to hang out with them, fuck ever man be a whore, go do drugs, go get killed, but if you get pregnant your out of this house and I mean out" she shouted as she walked off.

I stood up and walked calmly up to my room, but this time I didn't see Jiro in my room but Akiko sitting on my bed staring at my journal. I didn't care if he read it, it was my life but my mother didn't care enough to read of do anything about it. Akiko looked up at me with sad eyes that held something in them I couldn't place, and then he started reading one of my poems.

"DROWNING IN MY OWN TEARS

Drowning in my own tears

Lost to the world around me

Feeling cold even in summer

Hearing voices that none other can hear

Drowning in my own tears

I summon the little emotion I hold dear

Letting the tears fill me with sadness

That no one can understand

Drowning in my own tears

Lost to human kind

I'm no longer human

Can you guess what I am?

Drowning in my own tears

My humanity vein my life meaningless

To the eyes and ears of those around me

I hear nothing I see nothing

Drowning in my own tears

This is what being weird is all about

But just maybe I'm a little to weird

Maybe I'm just a little too dumb

Maybe it would be better if I die….."

I grabbed my journal from his hands and placed it back in my nightstand and glared at him. He got the message and left the room leaving me to myself. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep thinking over and over that tomorrow I would have to face my gang and my ex and best friend while keeping this a secret from them.

It felt like days before I was woken out of my dreamless sleep by my alarm clock I quickly got dressed not even bothering to take a shower. I looked at the mirror in the outfit I had picked a pair of faded cut up blue jeans and a black quarter long shirt. Jiro didn't come by to pick me up so I had to walk to school.

When I arrived there I found the gang sitting under a cherry blossom tree, I walked up to them I got glares from two but the looked at me in concern.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Jiro

"I got sick and..." Ino cut me off.

"Sakura you're lying, you shouldn't have to lie to your friends"

"I'm sorry guys I don't want to talk about it ok" I half begged.

"Your were with Itachi your new boyfriend" whispered Jiro

"What!" I shouted "How did you?"

"Well I saw him blindfolding you, taking you to the hotel room and having his way with you not that you fought back" spat Jiro.

"You don't have to be such a baby"

"Sakura don't start if your going to keep dirty secrets from your friends maybe we shouldn't have moved and maybe this is the end of our friendship" shouted Jiro along with a ton of agreements from the gang.

"I'm sorry but no one asked you guys to move up here"

"Someone should have warned us that our best friend was going to become a backstabber" stated Ino.

"What is so wrong with me dating Itachi?"

"It's not that Sakura its just that you promised never to keep secrets and you broke that you've also been ignoring us like were not good enough to be your friends" shouted Deidara.

"I'm sorry I was such a horrible friend maybe you should just go home now"

"We wish but the truth is we like it here even if we have a backstabber, your turning out to be your mothers clone" shouted Ino.

I stormed off went through all my classes receiving glares from all my ex-friends I didn't even talk to Itachi gang. After school I ran home did my homework and went to bed, my sleep was filled with depression and sadness just as I felt now. Today I Sakura Haruno lost everything.

I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been really busy lately can people please review more I fill better when people review because I get a sense that people like my work, also when you review please give some ideas for the story line, I'll use everyone's ideas some way. Again I'm sorry for the long wait but I'll have chapter five up soon promise. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody High School**

_Chapter five: the secret depression_

I woke up once more to my alarm clock but this time I didn't curse, I didn't throw the alarm clock or even try to do it harm, I didn't do anything but stare at the alarm clock. Today was October twenty-seven, and it was freezing even throw my small window I could see everything covered in snow, someone knocked at my door quietly almost as if they were afraid to knock louder. It had been that way since I fell in to deep depression, after my ex-friends trashed my record and killed my very soul, Itachi had been barging about taking my virgin and laughed at me when I walked by.

"Come in" I basically whispered barely able to get any sound out of my throat

The door creaked open and there stood my mom wearing a ankle long silk dress that was pure white and hugged her body like a glove did a hand.

"You look beautiful, Mother"

"Thank you sweetie"

Over the time that my depression had carried on I began to see my mom in a whole new light and her as well. We began to understand each other like we were reading each others mind, along with my brother's relationship becoming a whole lot better to the point where Akiko stopped being friends with Itachi's gang and started hanging with me.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey anything" she said taking a seat at the end of my bed

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

My mom smiled and before I knew it I was pulled into a bear hug, my mom's specialties.

"Listen Sakura, you're not crazy actually I think you're the saintliest in the bunch, your just going though depression"

"Mom I want to get over this depression, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, I even have some ideas already"

"Fire away"

"Well the Hokage is having a party at her place tonight, and she invited everyone in the city, your gangs going to be there along with Itachi's gang, I think you should attend"

"That's a big step"

"Yes but only you can make this choice, what happens its fate honey, but remember pretty soon your real friends will be revealed and your fate friends gone, you may not like what you see but it destiny"

"Do you think they'll ever forgive me?"

"For what being a girl?"

"No for betraying them"

"How did you betray them?"

"I had sex with Itachi"

"But that's your choice not theirs maybe their just jealous"

"But Itachi, laughs at me, and pretends to joke about having sex with me"

"Listen Sakura, boy will be boys no matter how much it hurts you to hear this, Itachi maybe just used you or maybe he likes you a lot but doesn't want to be considered whipped, only you can do what's right if your friends can't accept that then its there lost"

"So when's the ball?"

"Tomorrow, so today after school we'll go shopping, ok?"

"Ok, so you're picking me up?"

"Yes, and don't wait long ok"

"Ok"

"Well I got to go important meeting this morning"

"See ya"

With that she left, I got up from bed and took a freezing cold shower, washed my hair and straightened it to perfection; I then put on a black laced skin tight till it go to the waist cocktail dress I put it on for some weird reason I felt like dressing up. I then brushed my long black hair (yes Sakura has black hair, it's the way her hair was before she cut it in the Chunin exams) then I put on a black choker with a black crystal heart attached, black and red bracelets that hung loosely upon my left arm, and then my nightmare before Christmas digital watch and my Corpse Bride bracelet on my other arm. Then put on heavy eyeliner and low cut black converse.

"Hey sis, you ready yet?"

"Yeah, coming"

I quickly ran down stairs grabbed the plate of four leaky eggs and sausage with a glass of milk from dad ate it quickly but neatly. After that Akiko droved me to school and said that he was skipping, I nodded and he left leaving me in the dust like everyone else.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in"

I turned around to see Sasuke's newest fan girl Ino, I looked down at my feet afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Cat got your tongue, bitch"

I walked past her until I felt weird like I don't know like some sort of energy was flowing through me, that's when I heard it.

_God Sakura I can't stand this_

_Sakura such a bitch_

_Sakura I hope she goes to hell_

_Sakura damn it I love you, stupid people god I don't care what they say I love you if only I could tell you._

_**What will happen now that Sakura can read minds? And whose mind did she read?**_

_**I hope you guys liked it, I could really use some ideas, I mit even put a vampire in there.**_

_**If you think a vampire is a good idea or a bad idea please review and tell me bad or good-thanks a lot.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Sakura! Honey! Wake up! Your going to be late for school!" my eyelids refused to open, they felt so heavy like bricks, I tried desperately to open them, but they wouldn't, they absolutely refused to open. I heard my door open, sounds of bare feet padding against the hard wood, my eye shot open as someone tackled me. I looked down at Hideki, his golden hair was a mess, and upon his face was his goofy smile.

"Thank you, Hideki" I kissed him on the forehead as he got up smiling and ran off, I forced myself up, and dragged myself to the shower, were I washed my hair, my red highlights had came out of my hair, and I felt weird today, I got out wrapped in a black body towel and walked to my bedroom door, I opened it a crack "Mom can you help me" I didn't have to say another word she was in front of me in seconds.

"What is it honey? Are you alright?"

"Mom, you know how you own that hair place" she nodded

"I was wondering, since I have three hours left, if you could cut my hair and maybe highlight it"

"Sure, how do you want it?"

"I don't know"

"Ok what about the color?"

"Don't know"

"Would you like me to decide, I just got you an outfit and I know just what your hair needs"

"Go right ahead"

"I'll be back in a sec" in seconds she returned with a big box and a sweet smile upon her lips, as I sat down in front of the mirror she handed me my ipod, I put it into my ears but stopped when she put her lips to my ear "I'm going to do the whole job ok" I nodded put my earphones in my ears. My mom handed me some cold coffee and a energy pill, I drunk the pill with water and then gulped the coffee down till I was wide awake. My mom smiled "Ready" I nodded and closed my eyes as she got to work. I sat there for two hours; I could feel some things, her painting my fingernails and toe nails, her rubbing my hair as she cut. I felt a tap on my bare shoulder and opened my eyes, she stood there smiling, and "You look wonderful".

I looked at the mirror and my eyes went wide I did, I didn't look dead or dying I looked fresh and alive, my black hair that had once came to the curve of my back now stopped a few centimeters before my shoulders and cut it beautiful layers so it wouldn't poof up but remained straight and flexible. I now had bangs, that where cut to where they ended at my chin framing my face like a photo. My hair had dark pink highlights that were so well done it looked like they were natural, my finger and toe nails were painted bright yellow and my huge nail were replaced by un sharp nails that were now curved instead of straight. My face was now silk like to the touch and bright, all of this made my emerald green eyes shine, my mom smiled.

"It looks beautiful but I have something to go with it" mom smiled again and vanished, in seconds she reappeared with five shopping bags from stores I'd never even heard off, she handed them to me and left.

I opened the bag and got dressed, inside the bag was a ankle long skirt that had bright yellow, golden yellow, and orange yellow in it, small bells attached to the bottom along with the fold in the knee and waist, and a beautiful long sleeve white shirt that had a deep V neck and a white built in bra tank top to go under it, red flats, yellow hip hugger shorts for the perverts, makeup and jewelry. I put them on and then put on foundation and black eyeliner but light, a yellow hairclip with three small bells attached and red heart earrings. I then grabbed a brand new messenger bag that had all my stuff neatly organized in it, it was orange and had the Japanese sun type thing going on, it was beautiful I sat it down on my right shoulder as it came across my waist to end a few inches below my left side of my waist. I smiled at my reflection and then walked downstairs the kitchen went silent as I walked in, my brother's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped, my mom smiled and my dad spit out his coffee in surprise. I smiled ate my breakfast which was a salad and a nice and hot coffee, I ate it slowly and when I was done Akiko and me walked out to his car I got in the front, Daiki and Hideki were going with mom. My brother was still wide eyed as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. After three minutes he got over it.

"Damn, this is going to sound weird coming from me but your fucken hot" I blushed

"Thank you" his hand lightly grabbed my left hand and gave it and good squeeze before returning it to the wheel. I smiled at him, but I was sweating school, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Hey don't worry, you look great and if anyone messes with you I'll personally beat the living shit out of them rather it's a girl or a boy"

"Thanks" he smiled but it soon faded as we pulled into the school parking lot, I gulped, we parked far in the back, I opened my door and slowly got out. Akiko came over, and engulfed me in a loving hug, the kind only a brother that truly loved his sister could give, I smiled.

"Oh remember mom's picking you up to go shopping, glad I brought my car" he said almost laughing. The first bell rung, Akiko and I separated. I headed down the hallway people stopped, eye went wide, guys held their crutch, and girls smiled. I smiled as a girl I didn't know smiled as I walked over to her; she looked completely lonely and wouldn't look at me. I smiled as I put out my hand, the girl looked at me weirdly but I could see something in her eyes I couldn't name, she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Rin"

I smiled but then she did something I didn't expect she hugged me, and I don't mean just a light hug I mean she hugged me like I was a life line. Rin blushed and then let me go, but our hands still remaining grabbed, for some reason I felt connected. She smiled at me and then I saw it almost like a flashback.

"_Hey Rin, wait up, please" shouted a three year old sakura, her pink hair flowing everywhere as she ran to catch up with a five year old Rin. Rin laughed and stopped, and turned around smiling, holding out a plastic light blue see through vase, holding six roses, three red, and the other black. I smiled, as she handed me the vase I took it with a smile and hugged Rin._

"_Sakura" Sakura looked up happy only to see a sad look on Rin's face._

"_Rin are you ok?" Rin held her even tighter, as if the whole world was going to fall apart; she hugged me like she loved me with all her heart. Almost like how a mother would hug her daughter after she had been away for so long._

"_Sakura, don't forget me or Konoha, even through you won't remember me, till we meet again please don't ever loose our necklace" Sakura smiled and pulled the locket from under her pink top, the locket was pure silver and had a pink cherry blossom that looked so life like._

"_I won't ever forget you, and one day we'll meet again"_

"_In another life"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm afraid your time is short, and once you die I die, we are connected, I'll be waiting for you in the next life"_

"_Rin the necklace!" the necklace started vanishing, Rin smiled but still looking sad._

"_Don't worry, your time is today"_

"_But…"_

"_We need to get you back to the hospital"_

_Nine hours later………… _

"_I'm sorry Rin, but she didn't make it, I'm afraid her heart couldn't take it, I'm sorry, does she have any family left?"_

"_No I'm sorry I'm as close to family as she has"_

"_If you want you can go see her"_

"_Thank you" Rin stood up and walked in the hospital room, there was blood running down her mouth, Rin clutched her chest and pain began spreading, she walked over to Sakura and kissed her, Sakura glowed pure pink and then blue, then blood red, and then black._

"_I love you Sakura" Rin fall to the ground her world going black, Rin held the necklace with her last breath a smile painted upon her face._

"Rin" I whispered only to see her smile as we ran past the gang they all looked surprised, but I didn't care I ran off with Rin, was that real or just a day dream.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was lunch time; I sat beside Rin, under a beautiful cherry blossom tree by the track field, eating my PPJ while Rin was laughing at Naruto who was running from a bee, while holding his lunch like it was a baby.

_Sakura I'm sorry. Damn it, why is this so complicated, I hate myself. I should tell her, I hate seeing her like this, but what about the gang they would hate me, I got her into this mess, ITACHI!, that's it itachi. It was so simple, I have to find Itachi, that bastard, his the only one._

Great now I'm hearing voices. Anything else? I stood up the bells ringing softly with the soft soothing wind, I heard Rin stop laughing, "Hey what's up?" she asked worry and curiosity clear in her tone. I smiled to myself, and turned around to face Rin.

"Rin, Can you do me a favor?" I asked almost pleading

"It depends, but most likely yes"

"Do you know Itachi Uchiha?"

"Who doesn't? His that heart throb of the school"

"Can you find him? Please"

"Why?"

"Cause…..well……you see………I need to find……uh……fuck" I was cut off by Rin

"Don't worry about it?"

"What"

"Don't worry, all will became clear by the night of the ball" she said in a weird voice

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand"

"Enemies will rise, allies will come, the war is upon us, and he is the key"

"Huh Rin are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?" she said like just coming out of a day dream

"No reason"

The bell rung and we separated, me going to English with Jiraiya, her going to health with Tsunade, I sat down but wasn't paying any attention my mind was else where.

_All will became clear by the night of the ball_

But the balls tonight and so far nothings became clear.

_Enemies will rise_

Did that mean something bad was going to happen at the ball?

_Allies will come_

……Itachi, does that mean you? God I should shut up. Why would he help me? He just used me and threw me away.

_And he is the key_

Who is he?

"Sakura Haruno, Sakura" I almost jumped as a ruler came in contact with the top of my desk as I looked up and Jiraiya who was smirking through his teeth. I rubbed my eyes and then sent a death glare his way. "Go to the office"

"Why?"

"I don't know they called now go, no buts, get!"

"Yes Sir (does a fake salute)"

I stood up and made my way to the office; I growled I had a bad feeling about this, I walked in and the secretary told me to take a seat it would be a little bit.

"_Sakura! Use it Sakura!" shouted an eighteen year old Rin, who was holding a sword and in a power much against another man, I looked in front of me to see two guards holding a blood covered body, I couldn't make out the face. _

"_I can't, I can't"_

"_Yes you can"_

"_No"_

"_Please Sakura if you don't he and everyone else will die"_

_(Sakura is wearing the dress she wears in the front season, ok.)_

"_But….I just can't" I felt myself taking off running bloody tortured fills screamed filled the air and a voice whispered "How could you leave him?"_

"Sakura the principal will see you now"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who was Him? What does the principal want? Does Rin know something Sakura doesn't? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.

Please review! Please and thank you, oh and Rin is Rin from Kakashi's team when he was young, I hope that clears up any confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked in to the principle's office, there sat three of the people I really didn't want to see right now, sitting in the black leather chair to the right was Jiro, on the other chair sat Itachi, and standing behind them was Ino. I broke eye contact with them; my vision turned traveling from paintings to objects anything but them.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hai, sir"

"Please come in and shut the door" I closed the door lightly and walked over but stopped when I was about five footsteps away from the three.

"Ok, I'm not an idiot, and neither are you, in fact you are all very smart, but you act so childish it's disgraceful, you do know what I'm talking about, yes?

"Hai" we all said at the same time

"Good, then I'm going to start with Ino and go down till all four of you have told me why you think I'm talking about, Ino?"

"You're talking about (her eyes flashed to me then back to the principal)" her voice broke which meant she was going to lie "about the ball tonight" the principal didn't say anything but just turned to Jiro.

"You're talking about all the gossip"

"What gossip?" the principal had a knowing look but looked like he wanted Jiro to say it out loud.

"The gossip about……..she…..and the gangs fall out"

"Itachi would you like to fill in the missing piece"

"And me having sex with her and then treating her like nothing the next day"

"Sakura, do you have anything to add?"

"No sir" I whispered

"This has gotten out of hand, and I'm going to fix it, you will spend all day in the counselors office, alone, and the reason being I want you to work it out without the help of a counselor the room is big and I don't really care what you do, I have already told the rest of your gangs but it is there choice if they want to come or not, if they came they will be there now if not there not coming, you have this hour and the next two, any fighting and you will all be suspended, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai sir"

"Good I assume you all know were the counselor's room is if not follow Itachi, and I will be checking so don't think about skipping, now go"

I gulped, three hours alone with people who hate me this should be fun; I followed Itachi out of the office down three hallways and to an orange door. He opened the door and went in followed by Jiro, me, and then Ino. My eyes went wide, inside the room sat Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Temari, Rock Lee, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. My eyes went to the floor as I walked over to Panda-kun hoping he would forgive me or at least let me sit by him, I hopes were shot when he sent me one of his death glares. The door opened again, a woman with a huge smile, waist long golden brown hair and crystal blue eye wearing a light blue business suit.

"Ok I'm Miki, and before any of you say anything I'm not the counselor, I'm here only to help you, and yes even know he said it would alone, he sent me in here to help" everyone just looked at her, she sat down in one of the fourteen orange chairs. "Ok to my right is Itachi" he walked over and took his seat, "Going on from Itachi is Sakura followed by Jiro, then Sasori, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Kisame, Deidara, and Temari" after everyone was seated she smiled and took out a hat "in this hat is everyone's name I'm going to start with Itachi and one by one you will get a piece of paper, that person starting with Itachi and his person will come to the middle of the circle and answer all of mine questions and then three of Itachi's questions, and then that person gets to ask Itachi three of their questions, along with mine, do you understand?" everyone nodded.

She held the hat to Itachi who put his hand in the hat and grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded it "Jiro".

"Ok Jiro and Itachi in the middle" Jiro and Itachi stood up and walked to the middle.

"Ok Jiro, I have only one question for you, are you ready?" Jiro nodded "What are your emotions to Itachi?"

"Hate" he answered a bit to fast

"Ok Itachi your turn"

"Why do you hate me?"

"You're a playboy"

"Are you referring to you crush?" Jiro has a crush why didn't he tell me? I wonder who it is.

"No I can't stand playboys period"

"How do you know I'm a playboy?" Itachi said with a smirk, he had something planned

"It all over school you have a new girlfriend every week if that's not playboy what is"

"Your turn Itachi, do you hate Jiro?" but in Miki

"No"

"Ok Jiro your three questions" Jiro looked surprised but after a few seconds shook the look off and glared at Itachi.

"Do you love her?" Itachi was smirking threw his teeth what ever he had planned Jiro had just fall into his trap.

"Who's her?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about"

"I'm afraid I don't"

"Sakura Haruno" I couldn't help it I gasped everyone but Jiro and Itachi looked at me, I didn't want to hear this, with me it had been love at first sight, I don't want to know what he thinks of me.

"The only way I'm going to answer that question is if you answer it first"

"Yes, Yes I do" he whispered so low I barely caught it I quickly put on my emotionless mask and turned to Itachi look at Itachi.

"I'm not sure" my heart sank, that's when I felt eyes land on me, Jiro's eyes, he had a caring and sad look on his face, I gave a cracked smile and looked down at the floor.

"I understand, but why did you treat her like nothing after to you fucked her?"

"It was a game, whoever could fuck the new girl, and I did"

"So you have no feelings toward her then?"

"Actually I do" that being the third question both returned to there seats as she put the hat in front of me, I gulped and pulled out a piece of paper, and slowly unfolded it.

"Ino"

"Ino Sakura middle" we both stood up and walked to the middle "Ino your question what was your relationship before the fight"

"Best friends"

"Ok go on Sakura"

"Yes ma'am" I gulped took a big in take of air and then locked eyes with Ino's

"Do you hate me?"

"Hell no"

"Then why were you so mad"

"Sakura you're like my twin sister, and I hated how you would trust a guy you just met, I don't know, I was pissed at Itachi but I was scared of confronting him, and so I took it all out on you, I'm so sorry"

"Will you forgive me?"

"Duh I forgive about a month ago" before I knew it I was pulled into a hug that lasted for a few minutes then it was Ino's turn.

"Well girls I don't have any questions for you Sakura, Ino"

"Ok why are you wearing bright colors?"

"You don't like it"

"I like the highlights, clothes not so much they make you look like your mom"

"My moms not so bad, she's really different when you've spent the last few months with only her at your side"

"I guess but are you really going to stay wearing that"

"Nope I'm bring the old sexy me back"

Ino started laughing "oh so true"

"Girl I hate to interrupt but Ino the other two questions"

"Oh, what's your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Have you gone dress shopping yet?"

"Nope went to come with me and Rin"

"Rin?"

"Oh you'll love her"

"Girls seats" we glared at Miki before going to sit back down.

After us were Sasori and Deidara who asked questions about art, then Hinata and Naruto who really only talked about ramen with Hinata blushing red the whole time, and then Sasuke and Gaara they talked about how much they hated each other, next up was Kisame and Rock lee, Kisame talked about fish Lee about Might guy, creepy, and last Temari and Miki, poor Temari. After that we all had to talk with each other, and by the time the three hours were over Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Rock Lee, Ino, Itachi, and Jiro were like long lost best friends by the time the last bell of the day rung.

"Ino Temari and Hinata this is Rin, Rin this is Ino Temari and Hinata there going to go shopping with us is that ok"

"Yeah let's go"

Ok the ball is coming soon, what will happen at the ball? Thank you all for your reviews, I'm sorry this isn't the ball but the ball is basically the climax of the story, and everything will become clear at the ball. Please Review thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't wait for Ino any longer I felt like a little kid standing in front of a candy shop this was pure torture. Rin sat patiently on the couch doodling on a piece of notebook paper; where is she? I glanced down at my watch 6:00 she was suppose to be here at 5:30 I glared at the door and like on cue the door bell rung I threw the door open so fast I scared Ino to death. "You're late!" Ino put her hands up in surrender.

"Goss I should have remembered Sakura equals no patience" Ino stated shaking her head before looking at Rin who was still doodling I realized what Ino was asking and quickly started the introductions.

"Ino this is Rin and Rin this is Ino" Rin looked up meeting Ino's eyes in seconds there curious eyes grew cold and then they started glaring at each other. I stepped between them breaking the glaring feast "ok remember where suppose to go my dances to the prom" Ino cold eyes filled with excitement.

"Oh my god I almost forgot lets go before all the good dresses are bought and I refuse to go looking like an ugly hag so let's go" Ino said rushing to the door bringing me with her. Rin was to her feet and behind me in seconds I only had enough time to say good-bye to Akiko before getting dragged to her hummer. Without even enough time to buckle my seat belt Ino hit the gas sending the car flying Rin looked like she was ready to piss her pants. "Hinata and Temari are going to meet us there" I realized all the talking was between Ino and me while Rin sat looking like a stone statue.

Rin must have felt my eyes because she turned to look at me as I mouth 'are you ok?' she nodded but she still didn't look good like she was about to throw up. Plus I knew from personal experiences that doing anything to damage Ino's hummer was a death wish. In about ten minutes we were in front of a thrift shop I looked at Ino questioningly she only smiled and got out of the car. Rin basically jumped out of the car making a mad dash to the bushes were I heard the distant sound of gagging. It's a good thing she waited till she got out of the hummer I could only think about what might have happen if she hadn't waited and all scenes were not pleasant. Ino throw Rin a disgusted look before walking in the thrift shop leaving me to follow her but instead I ran to Rin to see she was just throwing up she was bleeding blood caked out of her mouths her eyes were pure white blending in with the rest of her eye and her skin was so pale it could easily blend into the sun.

"Rin what's wrong?" my voice was filled with worry plus the feeling I could barely breath Rin looked up at me sadness filled her eyes before she grabbed my arm in a very crushing grip. Her hands were glowing in seconds the glow from her arm was spreading up and down my arm.

_Enemies will rise, allies will come, the war is upon us, and he is the key_

"_Rin where are you I'm scared Rin" I found myself screaming but I wasn't myself I was a little girl I looked about seven or eight with short pink hair and jade green eyes. Who am I? I heard a blood curling screams echoing down the hallway I felt myself move toward the sound every nerve in my body told me not to go into the bedroom but it was like I had no control of this little girl I only saw through her eyes. I felt someone cover my mouth and pull me into the darkness scaring the shit out of me I was about to scream when I was turned around to look up in the face of Rin. I felt myself smiling before she put her finger over her lips in a shushing gesture. I heard to distant thumps like bodies hitting the floor. My body froze this was a murder I was in a murder but why did it feel so real why did it seems so formilure like I was actually here. Rin was looking more scared then I was before I felt arm grab me "You're their sick little child the bearer of the key. Where is he?" Rin walked forward but fell to the floor vomiting blood "This will help you wipe away those sins Rin or are you still planning on going against your master" Rin glared up at him._

"_Let her good I'm afraid not I need that key and I'm willing to do anything to get it" The man laughed evilly before stopping suddenly "or maybe the key is already here" I glanced over his shoulder. I felt like I was going to pass out I stared in the blood red eyes of Itachi Uchiha but this wasn't right he looked about 13 with a murderous look in his eyes he was dressed in ninja attire. I felt myself fight against the man desperately to get to Itachi needless to say my attempts failed. The man turned to face Itachi Uchiha with a look of amusement "Boy you're playing with a fire like none other if you try to fight me you and Sakura will die but if you come with me I'll let Sakura leave"_

"_I don't make deals with bastards" Itachi spat at the guy venom dripping from his voice before he disappeared before reappearing behind the guy so close to my back I could feel his heat. "So you are the key coming to save the key bearer after all you are linked till your task is done" the man laughed "even if the task I way out of your grip" I felt hands grip my throat before squeezing my body reacted and I started fighting back but I was no match my air in my throat was dwindling into desperate gasp for air my vision started getting blacker before I heard the distant sound of the man "The key bearer the sacrifice for the key destined to give her life too if the key is in trouble"_

My eyes snapped open as I saw Rin taking deep breath thankfully she wasn't vomiting up any more blood. But Rin looked different really different like she was a whole other person. "What just happened?" Rin looked at me before shaking her head.

"Not here not now go buy a dress and meet me at Java Coca at 4:00a.m. There I'll answer all your questions for now I must go" before I could say anything Rin vanished just like Itachi did.


	10. Chapter 10

Why does everyone have to do the whole vanishing trick? I signed before kicking a pebble that bounced of the shop's window and hit my forehead. "Ouch" I rubbed my forehead while glaring at the evil window. Ino appeared out of nowhere and the look on her face could only be described as pure happiness.

"I found the PREFECT dress" Ino cheered, jumping up down like she'd just won the lottery

"What does it look like?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me

"Come look" she grabbed my hand and with a hard yank I was basically flying into the thrift shop and dragged to the dressing rooms "Stay here" was her last command before disappearing in the dressing room. In seconds she came out wearing a light blue silk dress laced in the back with matching ribbon the dress hugged her every curve and fall just short of her ankles.

"It's beautiful" it truly was, she was going to be the light of the ball.

"Thank you" she smiled as she did a princess twirl "but now it's your turn" an evil smile appeared on her face. She pointed to another dressed room "you can thank me later" she laughed while disappearing behind the curtain.

With a groan I walked into the indicated dressing room inside where several dresses for a billon different colors and styles. I tried each and everyone showing each to Ino who gave her 10 cents. My gothic self kicked in as the prefect dress was placed in my view by the shopkeeper "Try this one" she stated with a soft kind smile before going to sit beside Ino.

The dress was beyond words it was spaghetti Tripp Black Garter Lace-Up Dress that stopped at mid-thigh and hugged me like it was made just for me. I walked out and got the pleasure of seeing Ino jaw hit the floor "that one" she choked out "that dress….buy…hot" I laughed as the shop keeper had the same look as Ino.

"If you're interested I have a lot of stuff that would go with that dress" I nodded and she dashed off to get whatever I closed the curtains and changed back to Sakura high school teen. In an instant the girl was back with A LOT of stuff. She had Jewelry, makeup, turquoise green hair dye, a Black Zipper Trim Blazer Jacket, and a pair of black flats with rainbow stars painted on it. We quickly paid for our stuff and rushed back to my house.

Mom smiled as she got ready to do her thing. Her best friend and Co owner of the hair salon Tsunade, who quickly got to work on Ino while mom rushed me to the chair and told me to get comfortable cause I was going to be here awhile. So I did the only thing I could think of to pass the time I took a nap.

"_Rin!!!!" I felt the scream rip from throat Rin was on the ground surrounded by a blood puddle with a man standing over her, a sadistic smile curved onto his face._

"_Ah I guess you got here late tsk tsk too bad poor little Rin" I fall to my knees tears cascading down my cheeks._

"_Itachi my boy so happy to see the key has finally showed up" I wiped around to see Itachi standing there with his normal emotionless face but for a split second anger flashed through his eyes. _

"_How many times are you two star crossed sacrificial lovers going to die before you do something about it? How many times have I killed you now? Ten, twenty…ah to many to count." The man smirked_

"_Enemies will rise, allies will come, the war is upon us, and he is the key" I found myself stating._

"_Sakura oh sweet little Sakura your holding Itachi back I give you some advice bring it all to the table or don't even come to the table." I felt pain course through body I was on fire I looked towards Itachi to find him looking at me the small look he gave me after sex the look filled with all the emotions he would never show anyone else._

"_One that brings light shall be conquered by the dark and tainted by even the purest of heart for she has lost hers" Itachi whispered in my head as blackness swallowed me._

"Sakura sweetie I'm done" I blinked a few times before seeing my mom's face I glanced at the mirror the turquoise green highlight were on the tips of my bangs and regular streaks all around my hair I had dark eyeliner and mascara with light turquoise green eye shadow. A little bit of foundation, blush, and lip gloss my hair made been washed, dried, and straightened. My nails were black with panda faces I smiled as I stood up and got my dress on, then finger cut black lace gloves, and lastly a crescent moon necklace. I slipped on my shoes and then my jacket and walked down to meet Ino who looked amazing.

"So do you have a date?" I asked, Ino smiled

"Yes I do and so do you" Ino was up to something

"Hey I have to make a coffee break so I'll meet you at the ball. Ok?" Ino looked at me suspiciously but after a few seconds gave up and nodded. I raced to my car I was already 10 minutes late. I hit the gas and got there in about 15 minutes. She was there sipping coffee patiently. I walked in to see her already dressed up she was wearing a dark purple silk dress similar to Ino's dress.

"I thought you weren't going to show for a minute. You look good" she stated bluntly and emotionlessly.

"Ok what's the deal? Who are you really? What about a key and a bearer? And I'm reading thoughts that's not normal" I rushed shooting question after question to Rin who was only smirking.

"No matter how many live times you go there your still the same" she laughed

"Would you please get on with it"

Rin nodded "you have lived a total of 22 short lived lives each ending with you dying I every way imaginable, Itachi is the key the only person who can defeat him"

"Him?"

"His goes by the name of…Jiro Soto" my eyes went wide

"My friend"

"Your fake friends Jiro only purpose in life……is to kill you and Itachi"

"Why?"

"_One that brings light shall be conquered by the dark and tainted by even the purest of heart. _Do you remember that saying?"

"Yes"

"You were in the beginning Jiro's light but you fall for a young prince by the name of Itachi Uchiha. Jiro was filled with jealously that grew day after day. He plotted Itachi's death thinking if he took Itachi out you would be his at last" Rin stopped and looked down for a second.

"This was your first life" Rin continued "and in this life you reached 25 years before you first death by the hands of Itachi Uchiha"

"He killed me" I stuttered

"That he did he stabbed you after you gave birth you your daughter Rin Uchiha" My eyes widened

"What?"

"He killed you because you were going to kill him"

"I don't understand"

"You went after the Uchiha because you were told do so by the hunter society. You were there top assassin but you got to close so they had Jiro assigned as you watcher to insure you would complete your mission. You failed and broke a sacred rule you told Itachi the mission"

"……"

"Itachi believed you at first and tried to help you but when you got pregnant the society shamed you and to get your title and position back you had to go through with you mission but bring back his head. Jiro lied and deceived you both beginning a long struggle on pain, love, and misery"

"……"

"You are a true Romeo and Juliet. Itachi saw through the lies and tried to get you to see them but you lost your heart after he killed you. He has tried to make up for it sin by connecting you soul so that when you die he dies and you both are reborn"

"Wait does he have his memories?"

"Yes after you sex session he ignored you to throw off Jiro who was getting closer and closer to you. In his own way he was trying to break Jiro from you but you wouldn't let go of him. So I was sent to insure that this time you understand your mission"

"I can't believe this"

"You can choose to believe what you like but know this it takes the bearer and the key to kill him tonight at the ball will be you final death no matter if Jiro is dead or alive but if he is alive after tonight the world is doomed to erupt into nothing but a bloodbath for survival" Rin stood up and walked to the door before turning around to look at me.

"Goodbye Mother I'll see you soon"

"Wait how did you die?"

"I died at birth Jiro insured that I wouldn't survive"

"But I saw you in my visions"

"The spell Itachi used worked on me because I was alive when I was born so I was connected and so I followed this 22 lives with you sometimes I showed myself sometimes I didn't"

"Is I really true am I going to die tonight?"

"The future can always be changed"


	11. Chapter 11

I drove to the ball which by now was in full swing. Jiro was dancing with Ino rather passionately before spotting me. His whole body turned to look at me with a giant smile stretched onto his lips. It was then I felt it someone staring at me. I couldn't locate them I took deep breath before walking down the glass staircase where Jiro was waiting for me. I felt nervousness creep up my neck and as I entwined hands with him a spark happened.

"_Jiro" laughed a little girl with light pink hair, she was running through the field of sunflowers "Jiro where are you?" she giggled running deeper into the field. Jiro jumped out tackling her to the ground. _

"_You want to know something Sakura?" Sakura jumped up and nodded her head quickly "you are my light" Sakura smiled but didn't really understand what he said. _

_Sakura smiled before running deeper into the sun flower field laughing as Jiro followed closely behind her. They entered the king's secret garden and found a boy with long black hair training. Jiro hide in the bushes knowing full well what would happen to them if they were found in the palace without permission. Sakura on the other hand didn't stop and actually entered the garden making the boy stop his training and looked at her._

"_What are you doing here girl?" asked the boy, the girl pouted_

"_My names Sakura Haruno not girl" the boy laughed_

"_Do you know where you are?" he asked worried_

"_The garden of the palace" the boy looked at her weird _

"_Do you know who I am?" Sakura shook her head "I'm Prince Itachi Uchiha" Sakura's eyes widened as she started backing up but was stopped as Itachi appeared in front of her making her jump backwards._

"_Do you want to train with me Sakura?"_

"_No she doesn't" interrupted Jiro, Itachi and Jiro exchanged glares_

"_I would love to Itachi" smiled Sakura; Sakura Haruno said this never knowing that this was the start of her tragic lifeline. _

_10 years later….._

"_Sakura you need to kill the prince now or you're going to be shunned from the society" Jiro begged "I told them that your child was mine but it will only keep them off for so long" Sakura signed place a hand on her stomach. _

"_Why must I kill my lover?" Sakura whispered sadly_

"_Because it's your mission" Sakura signed, I can't kill him!_

"_Fine I'll complete my mission as soon as the baby's born"_

"_Don't back out or the consequences will be deadly" Jiro said with an underlined threat in his eyes_

"_Are you threatening me Jiro" Sakura asked seriously_

"_Of course not my love and I'm just giving you a possible outcome if you are to fail" Jiro finished before vanishing into the night._

I came back in an instant Jiro was smiling at me as he lead me to the center of the dance floor. I glanced onto the stage where Itachi was glaring daggers at Jiro but after realizing I was staring at him gave me his full attention.

"_Sakura you need to listen me now" _I jumped looking around for a cause only to see Itachi staring me down harder "_make an excuse and meet me in the bathroom" _I gulped before shaking my head slightly. Itachi was literally on his knees singing now but still staring at me.

Itachi jumped off stage and appeared right in front of me making Jiro jump back as Itachi cupped my cheek "my angel rest in peace, fear no evil because the only evil is me" I flinched

"_Itachi I'm sorry" Sakura dropped the dagger as Itachi turned to look at me _

"_Aren't you going to complete your mission?" Sakura looked away_

"_I don't know if I can" Itachi embraced me in a hug resting his chin on my head I felt it the dagger piercing my stomach "my angel rest in peace, fear no evil because the only evil me" I felt black spots appear in my vision._

"_Forgive me my love" I whispered but as the world turned black I saw Jiro standing over Itachi's body slashing him with a kunai knife like a mad man._

I looked up into Itachi's eyes they were filled with so much love yet at the same time so much sadness I couldn't move or think. He leaned down and kissed me softly I couldn't stop it I felt alive and weightless. That all ended as Jiro appeared in front of us pushing us apart with deadly eyes. He placed a gun to my side covering it from sight with his jacket "outside now" Itachi followed closely behind us as we made our way to the garden. As we walked through the entrance I found Rin hiding under a tree but she was younger almost a kid.

"_Mommy open your heart" _I looked Jiro dead in the eyes

"You son of a bitch" I whispered "you used me this whole time is my life some kind of sick joke to you"

"Well that's a first typically you start with oh my god Jiro why are you doing this to me but I guess it changed a little" he threw me forward and pointed a gun at Itachi "You surprised me at how much of a slut you were in this life it was hilarious" I couldn't stop looking at Rin who smiled softly at me as she walked into the field. Itachi looked up and his eye widened. Jiro turned around pulling out a second gun and pointing it at Rin. Rin didn't look scared at all _"you can only defeat him together mommy" _I didn't know what happened but I was running forwards my fist balled. Jiro looked at me with cold eyes "bring it on my love" I slammed my fist dead in his face. 

"I trusted you Jiro but I see now that was all your plan even from the very beginning" I punched him again before slamming him down on the ground but then he vanished as I felt blades slash my skin on my arms, legs, and stomach. I was on fire Itachi appeared by my side and then I saw it red energy surrounded him I felt something cold slip into my fingers and looked down to see a gun with a rose design on the side. I stood up ignoring the pain as I looked Jiro dead in the eyes.

"Well you actually are fighting this time is amazing" he said laughing like a mad man as orange energy surrounded him "the idiot and the prince what a couple" he laughed as the energy shot out. I ducked feeling the blades cut through my back. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't die like this. I clutched the grass trying to ease the pain. I felt heat swarm around me before spreading around me like a wild fire. I looked up only to receive a boot to my face. Itachi was there in second hurling Jiro across the garden Rin was standing by Itachi looking even younger. I wasn't going to go out like this again I grabbed Itachi's hand and I focused all my energy on Itachi then I felt it, energy surround me. I opened my eyes to see silver ribbon like energy covering me and Itachi and Rin. Itachi was staring at me his energy went from having jagged edges to ribbon like form. His eyes were blood red I look at our linked hands. On the back of my hand was a keyhole and on his was a key. I looked in his eyes and saw fear but also happiness.

We raised our linked hands up in the air "by the power of my heart I bound thee" I said almost from memory "and open my heart to the fire" the energy around me grew stronger "I accept the role of the bearer and the lock" I felt my head burning but not in a painful way "I shall defend thee till my light goes out for you are my light and I'm your lock"

Itachi smiled "by the power of my soul and the warrior spirit I bound thee" he looked me dead in the eyes "open my heart to the light the circles thee" our energy blended together "I accept the role of the key and the defender" energy covered my arm "I Shall defend thee till death takes my soul for I'm the key to unlock your heart" energy consumed me as we pointed our enjoined hands at Jiro.

Together we finished the spell "We bind thee Jiro to the dark depths of hell. The light is warm and my heart is light so bring forth my lovers might" energy shot out from our hands slamming into Jiro's body. His screams filled my ears as he was consumed my fire and slowly became ash. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, rest in peace my friend. Rin fell forwards Itachi and I leaned down looking at her worriedly.

"We're a family again finally" she smiled at us "welcome home mommy and daddy" she was vanishing slowly

"Rin what's happening?" I begged

"Don't worry you'll see me again" she said as she put a hand on my stomach "its fate mommy we will meet again someday" with that she vanished. I hugged Itachi.

"So this is a new beginning for us?" I asked, Itachi smiled

"Yes it is and it took long enough" I smiled before kissing him with all the strength I had.

10 year later….

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" Itachi smashed his lips against mine as the church exploded with claps and cheers. He picked me up and carried me down the ail never once breaking the kiss. We both had finished high school together and college our lives were falling into place little by little. The future was bright and we were alive what more could we ask for.


End file.
